


Sisters

by Redcognito



Category: Night World - L. J. Smith
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sibling Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcognito/pseuds/Redcognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea follows in Blaise's shadow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters

Blaise was always the more popular child, the beauty around which everyone flocked. Thea, kind hearted Thea, followed in her shadow. She would always be loyal to the cousin she considered her sister, love her from the depths of her soul. But Thea couldn't help the stab of envy, the burning tears of despair, as those she befriended were stolen away by the darker girl, leaving fair Thea alone on the edge of Blaise's light.

But Thea never understood that Blaise only did it because she was jealous; she wanted Thea all to herself. Her sister was too precious to share.


End file.
